Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-142392A discloses a driving tool using a driving flywheel for driving a driver to drive nails. According to the disclosed nailing machine, the driver is held between a driving flywheel which is rotationally driven by an electric motor and a fixed roller so that the driver is linearly moved.
According to the known art as described above, a linear force to be transmitted from the ® driving wheel to the driver is not enough and in this point of view, further improvement is desired.